La Danza De La Muerte
by Sara-hell-moira
Summary: <html><head></head>una nueva misión le es entragada a Dante, Nero y Vergil, la cual es proteger a la hija de Hades de los demonios que acechan desde las profundidades de la oscuridad ¿que pasara? (por favor una oportunidad :3)</html>
1. Chapter 1

La Danza de la Muerte

Autora: hola a todos, bueno esta idea que creo que algunos ya la vieron o leyeron, bueno pues opte por regresar a esa teoría que antes llame "Soul Corrupt" pero con algunos o muchos cambios en la teoría para que fuera un poco mas interesante, espero y que les vaya a gustar la historia :3 la verdad extrañaba esa historia pero no tenia inspiración como para cambiarla o volverla a escribir pero no puedo confirmar a cada cuando subiré los capítulos ya que bueno la escuela, proyectos y tareas no me dejaran mucho tiempo para escribir la historia y todo eso pero igual espero y que les vaya a gustar mucho, si les llega a gustar no duden en dejar sus comentarios aunque ustedes no tengan usuario igual llegan o3o sin mas… LET'S READ!

~~~~~~Misión 1: El Trabajo~~~~~~

El local estaba en un silencio sepulcral que a cualquier alma aburriría estar, un hombre dormido con los pies encima de su escritorio y revista en cara vestido con gabardina rojo sangre, otro muy similar al anterior pero de gabardina azul leyendo un libro en el sofá de color carmín que se hallaba en la habitación y a su lado un joven de gabardina azul oscuro y chaleco rojo con auriculares puestos, los 3 de cabellos blancos como la nieve que caía en un invierno pacifico y ojos de un azul claro.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por 2 personas que se adentraban al local, una mujer y un hombre, ambos vestidos de traje negro, la mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros largos peinados en una cola de caballo y ojos del mismo color, el hombre de cabellos negro azabache y ojos cafés claros que se posaron frente al escritorio del albino que dormía el cual fue despertado de manera tosca por su gemelo con un golpe de su Katana de nombre Yamato.

-buenos días señores, mi nombre en Angélica Espinosa y el es mi acompañante Fernando Guerrero, venimos representando a una organización paranormal del país de México para venirle a dar un trabajo que puede que sea de su interés- se presento la mujer con educación antes los 3 albinos

-mmm… de que trata el trabajo?- pregunto el albino vestido de rojo recargando su barbilla en un mano y su codo en el su escritorio

-verán hace apenas unos pocos días seres paranormales salen de diversos lugares en las noches diciendo buscar un extraño poder que tiene un supuesto ser humano y las animas dicen que debemos tener cuidado con dicho ser de gran poder pero nuestro único modo de encontrarla no quiere colaborar de forma que pensamos sacarle un poco de información con ayuda de ustedes y que puedan buscarla antes de que sea encontrado el objetivo por manos equivocadas y mucha gente muera- dijo el hombre de nombre Fernando con cierta seriedad en el tema

-y quien se supone que es la fuente de información?- pregunto curioso el mas joven de los 3 cazadores

-nos resulta imposible creerlo pero resulta ser unos de los 3 hijos del dios Hades- respondió Angélica- y además hermano del ser al que buscamos…-

-y les resulta imposible sacarle la información cierto? Al menos saben si el sabe como luce o como encontrarlo?- formulo el de azul

-si, le hemos preguntado pero sus respuesta son breves pero acertadas, sabe como localizarlo pero no como luce por lo que tenemos entendido, y por la variedad de seres paranormales que fluyen decidimos contratarlos para el problema para cuando el objetivo sea encontrado que lo vigilen ya que aun no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz de hacer o la cantidad de poder que tiene- volvió a responder la castaña oscuro con la misma seriedad en el tema

-bien y cuando partimos?- pregunto el de rojo con un sonrisa de autoconfianza en si mismo

-ahora mismo, no podemos perder tiempo que es crucial en estos momentos, les daremos 15 minutos para que se alisten, los esperaremos aquí mismo y luego nos marcharemos- organizo Fernando

-vale, por mi no hay problema, venga crio que hay que apurarse- dijo el albino rojo levantándose del lugar y subir las escaleras directo a su habitación seguido de un joven que quería matarlo por volverle a decir crio ya que eso le molestaba

-usted no planea subir?- pregunto al mujer al ultimo albino que quedaba

-no, además yo no vivo aquí, solo vengo de vez en cuando, solo iré por algunas cosa y ya- formulo con un tanto de fastidio ya que no le gustaba que los humanos le hablaran con tanta confianza para desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo dejando a las 2 personas presentes confundidas ante el acto

Pasados los 15 minutos el hombre de rojo bajo un una mochila estilo maleta colgando de su hombro y un estuche de guitarra seguido del mas joven que igual llevaba una mochila estilo maleta y el estuche de RED QUEEN, el otro hombre vestido de azul ya se encontraba ahí pero con una mátela no tan grande a su lado, cuando Angélica iba a hablar se vio interrumpida por la puerta que se abría dejando entrar a una niña de 10 o 11 años de edad, cabello rizado rubio largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules vestida con un vestido rosa con algunos listones

-Dante!- exclamo la pequeña con un tanto de enojo al mencionado- mira todo esto apenas limpie ayer y ya esta todo esto echo un completo desastre!- regaño la niña sin tomar en cuenta a todos los demás presentes que miraban la escena

-Patty no sirve de nada que lo regañes de todas manera ese imbécil no va a cambiar ni con amnesia- formulo el hombre de azul

-aun así Vergil el debería hacer el intento de no ser un holgazán y dejar por lo menos 2 días limpio el local!-

-ejem no me gusta interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos- dijo Fernando interrumpiendo el regaño de Dante

-si lo sentimos- dijo el mas joven

-irse? A donde? A donde van Nero?- pregunto Patty mirando al mencionado

-un lugar lejos de ti- dijo con ironía y sarcasmo Dante

-cállate que a ti no te pregunte!-

-pues a otro país pero lo malo que no de vacaciones sino por trabajo- volvió a decir el de rojo con si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-pero yo quiero saber a que país- volvió a exclamar la menor

-a México- dijo Vergil ya fastidiado por la discusión inmadura de la rubia y su hermano

-AH MÉXICO!?- dijo con impresión la rubia e ilusión en sus ojos-puedo ir con ustedes?-

-Patty vamos por trabajo no por vacaciones- volvió a interferir Dante

-no me importa igual los quiero acompañar!-

-y que gano yo aparte de una tremenda jaqueca por tu culpa?- pregunto irónico el de rojo

-pues prometo que cuando volvamos te traeré un helado de fresas por un mes- propuso la pequeña

-vale me has convencido, pero no deberías llamar a tu mamá para que no se preocupe?- pregunto Dante mirando a la menor

-es verdad! Dante voy a usar ut teléfono!- dijo corriendo al escritorio

-te voy a cobrar la llamada- pronuncio el albino pero la rubia no lo escucho

Pasaron 5 minutos de la llamada de Patty a lo cual su madre accedió a que los acompañara pero con la condición de que la cuidaran bien, sin otra opción las personas de traje accedieron para ya irse el una camioneta amplia directo al aeropuerto, después de una larga discusión con la policía acerca de las armas de los 3 albino y de noquear a Dante para que dejara de coquetear con cualquier mujer en el sitio, cortesía de su gemelo Vergil quien ya no toleraba mas su comportamiento insoportable y tener por lo menos un tranquilo viaje. Al llegar Vergil cargaba como costal a su hermano al cual casi "olvida" tirado en el suelo de no ser porque el hombre de la limpieza le pregunto que si era cosa era de el a lo cual que sin opción lo recogió del suelo y retirarse del sitio en otra camioneta en la cual Dante se despertó con un dolor de cabeza. Después de un largo rato llegaron a un edificio un tanto apartado de la ciudad para bajar a algunas planas subterráneas a la cual se dirigieron a una puerta de seguridad a la cual entraron encontrando dentro a un joven de cabellos negros desordenados un tanto largos, ojos de un azul cielo de una primavera despejada, tez morena pálida vestido con un chaleco azul cielo, gabardina negra, jeans negros rasgados u botas sentado en una cama mientras leía un libro

-Ejem- emitió el sonido Fernando llamando la atención del peli-negro el cual coloco un apartado en libro y dejándolo a un lado

-en que les puedo servir?- pregunto educado mirando a los agentes y luego mirar a los alvinos notando la esencia de los tres- vaya tan desesperados están por encontrar a su objetivo que trajeron a 3 medios demonios a ayudarlos- descifro con un tono burlón- vaya que los humanos son muy extraños y curiosos pero interesantes-

-no estamos aquí por tus chiste Elef sino por lo lógico que es saber donde esta tu hermano- dijo directamente Angélica

-mmm… déjame pensarlo… mmm… nope, no diré nada ni aunque me amenacen a muerte, ya les eh dicho que no se donde se encuentra y menos como luce, cuantas veces lo tengo que decir?- se quejo el peli negro mirando enojado a la mujer- no lo entienden verdad? Hades fue astuto al momento de separarnos, ella ya no se me parece en nada, cambio sus rasgos para que los demonios no la siguieran y la trajo al mundo humano para que estuviera a salvo! No tengo contacto con ella y no se como luzca ni en donde se encuentre!- exclamo el joven perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia para terminar golpeando la pared y dejando un larga grieta en ella

-ella? Me estas diciendo que buscamos a un chica?- dijo con una sonrisa Fernando a lo que el joven de ojos color cielo se quedo petrificado pues había dicho una pequeña pero importante pista para los agentes

-a-aun asi eso no les sirve de nada, hay demasiadas mujeres en este lugar y tener que verla a todas seria un lio- dijo el chico tartamudeando

-no es necesario pues, los demonios se dirigen a un lugar en particular- respondió de nuevo Fernando dejando al chico en shock

-al menos piensa en tu hermana, una vez que la encontremos estará a tu lado o quieres que esos demonios la maten y se hagan de su poder? Deberías ser considerado y ayudarnos a encontrarla o podría pasar lo peor Elef- argumento Angélica con voz comprensiva y amable dejando pensativo al joven quien miraba el suelo, tal vez el nunca la haya visto pero aun así no podía dejar que corriera el riesgo de perder la vida a lo que se levanto de la cama

-de acuerdo pero si intentan algo no dudare en sacarles el alma para que sufran algo peor que vivir en el infierno- dijo amenazante el adolescente con un aura oscura a su alrededor a lo que los agente solo respondieron un "Ok" tartamudo- bueno nos vamos?- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras unos 3 pares de ojos azules lo seguían con la simple mirada pues solo habían admirado la discusión- perdonen mi comportamiento pero no tolero que me desesperen buscando a mi hermana, me llamo Elef, el 3er hijo de hades- se presento amablemente el joven

-no tienes que disculparte, todos nos desesperaríamos en un caso así, me llamo Nero- se presento el mas joven de los 3 cazadores- el es Vergil- señalo al mencionado-y ese de ahí es Dante, no te le acerques mucho o te contagiara su estupidez- dijo eso ultimo susurrando

-acaso son… gemelos?- pregunto el joven viendo a ambos hombres

-desgraciadamente si- dijo Vergil mirando a su hermano quien también lo miraba, sacando casi chispas de los ojos por sus miradas de muerte mutuas

-lo mismo digo, es una cruel desgracia- respondió el de rojo

-bueno señores no vinimos aquí para estar hablando, Elef tienes alguna idea de como ubicarla un poco mas rápido?- argumento Angélica viendo al mencionado

-si pero me temo que será para mañana ya que hoy es domingo, seria mas fácil si buscamos en la escuelas, así la encontraremos mas rápido. Además a que estado se dirigen los demonios?- pronuncio el joven

-a esta misma, la ciudad- respondió Fernando

-bueno me ahorre un viaje, mañana salimos a checar las escuelas secundarias- dijo Elef- aunque me puedo ir con ellos? Digo no se cuando se pueda sentir alguna presencia o incluso la de ella- pidió el oji azul sin que creyeran que escaparía o desconfiaran de el- prometo quedarme con ellos-

-mmm… de acuerdo pero nada mas donde te alejes de ellos no dudaremos en buscarte- dijo Angélica

-SI!- exclamo el joven pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo sin salir de aquella habitación

Todos salieron de la habitación para ir a por Patty a quien dejaron en otro lado pues el asunto era muy serio como para que ella a su corta edad lo entendiera, al ir por ella fueron a una camioneta para dirigirse a un edificios de departamentos alto dirigiéndose a uno de estos siendo guiados por Angélica y Fernando, al llegar vieron que el sitio era espacioso y bien arreglado con todo lo necesario

-aquí es donde ustedes se quedaran, mañana iremos a la escuela mas cercana de la zona y ver si Elef siente la presencia de su hermana, si sucede algo no duden en avisar- dijo Fernando para salir del departamento seguido de Angélica quien solo se despidió cordialmente de los presentes, sin mas Elef fe a escoger un habitación que daba vista a la carretera cercana y también a la luna que se presentaba aquella noche dejándose caer en la cómoda cama para terminar abrazo por lo brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas pasaron en breve, la luna esta a mitad del oscuro cielo iluminando todo a su alrededor, un figura que saltaba de sitio en sitio, de techo en techo lo siendo iluminada por la luz de luna hasta detenerse en el tejado de un edificio, un vestido negro poco arriba de las rodillas, cabellos color plata con mechones morados con un trenza en el costado izquierdo de su rostro y ojos del mismo color pero no existía luz, solo la sombra sin vida de ellos.

-hay demonios cerca… lo mejor es alejarse o mamá se preocupara- dijo la chica con voz apagada para seguir su rumbo saltando de techo en techo

~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿y bien? Que tal espero le haya gustada, dejen sus comentarios por favor, de todo tipo no importa o3o incluso tomatazos o flores, pero como dije no se cada cuanto subiré los capítulos por mi vida personal y todo eso, así que espero y que esa pronto o que por lo menos tenga algo de tiempo libre y escribir aunque sea por las noches llegando de la escuela TTuTT bueno es todo por ahora bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

La Danza de la Muerte

Misión 2: la melodía que te guía y la cruz que identifica

Un simple sónico hizo acto de presencia en lugar, era ruidoso y molesto en todas las mañanas haciendo que todos le despertaran para ir en busca de la fuente de dicho sonido, Dante, Nero y Elef tenían cara de querer matar a quien puso ese infernal sonido y cuando llegaron a la fuente de este encontraron a Patty haciendo el desayuno y Vergil sentado en un sofá leyendo como si nada

-puedo saber porque ponen ese miserable sonido a las 6 de la mañana!?- exclamo dante furioso como todo madrugador

-porque debemos ir a las escuelas, porque mas seria inútil- dijo con sarcasmo su gemelo

-ahora lo recuerdo, apoco los humanos se levantan a estas horas para asistir?- dijo Elef con voz dormilona

-no lo hacen mas temprano según tengo entendido, una hora mas temprano- respondió Vergil mientras pasaba a la siguiente pagina de su libro

-waaaa que flojera… como toleran despertarse a estas horas!?- se quejo Nero

-durmiendo temprano cosa que ustedes ni hacen- dijo Patty desde la cocina

-bueno pues yo me voy- aviso Dante quien ya estaba en la entrada de su cuarto a lo que recibió una espada de un azul brillante clavada en la puerta

-no tu te quedas!- ordeno el hombre de azul

-y-yo no dije que iba a dormir otra vez jeje solo me voy a poner ropa- dijo el de rojo con cierto miedo entrando a su cuarto

-pues yo hare lo mismo!- exclamaron Elef y Nero corriendo a sus habitaciones

Los 3 salieron al poco tiempo, si como no, después de que Vergil fue a ver en sus habitaciones el porque de demoraban encontrándolos dormidos y con apenas el pantalón y un calcetín puesto a lo que los despertó "Amablemente" (claro si amable implica hacer 5 llaves chinas a cada uno, clavar 15 espadas en sus cuerpos y finalmente hacer que tu vecinos llamen a la policía por los gritos de dolor que vienen de tu departamento), todos desayunaron con tranquilidad hasta que Fernando y Angélica se presentaron en el departamento

-buenos días señores ¿como están?-

-pues… no muy bien que digamos- dijo Nero viendo a Vergil quien tomaba con tranquilidad su café

-emm… bueno pues tenemos que irnos, en el territorio hay 2 secundarias cercanas iremos a verla para ver si Elef siente alguna presencia son (Censurado o.o) y (otra vez… Censurado xD) bien están listos?- dijo Fernando

-si, bien vamos!- dijo entusiasmado Dante

Todos salieron del departamento con ropa civil pues era DEMASIADO llamativo usar gabardinas, llevar espadas, etc. En una simple ciudad, subieron a una camioneta negra tomando rumbo a la 1ra secundaria donde los alumnos llevaban un uniforme de suéter verde y pantalón gris don leves rayas verdes a la cual entraron salón por salón pero Elef no sintió la presencia de su hermana a lo que se retiraron mientras evitaban las hormonas de las adolescentes de la escuela tomando camino a la sig. Escuela que los chicos usaban uniforme de suéter café claro con dos franjas cafés oscuro, una a cada lado de donde se ubicaba del cierre, pantalón son rayas cafés oscuro y claro mas notorias y un tanto mas juntas pero Elef solo sintió breves restos de energía en algunos chicos que lo veía con curiosidad y con cierta nostalgia como si el les recordara a alguien.

-sucede algo Elef? Puedes sentir algo?- pregunto Vergil al peli negro

-solo breves restos de energía que creo vienen de mi hermana… pidamos un lugar en donde estar hasta que llegue el turno vespertino estoy seguro de que viene aquí- dijo Elef serio

Angélica se encargo de pedir permiso para quedarse hasta el turno de la tarde a lo que el director accedió permitiéndoles quedarse en el auditorio de la escuela donde se quedaron, Elef pudo ver el piano al cual se acercó sentándose en el banco y desasiéndose de la funda que lo cubría comenzando a tocar una melodía que sonaba un tanto melancólica ( watch?v=1db-tvVoNAA ) recibiendo atención de los presentes y… siendo literalmente acosado en el receso por la mayor parte de las chicas de la escuela hasta que tono el timbre al cual bendijo pues se empezaba a sentir incomodo así estuvo hasta que fue la salida de los de la mañana y entrada de los del turno de la tarde a lo cual salió del auditorio siendo seguido por las miradas de las chicas (pues a cuantos chicos de pelo rebelde y ojos de un hermoso azul cielo vez? No es algo que se ve a diario xD) donde vio a cada chica que entraba, algunas con los mismos restos de energía pero mas fuertes y resientes sintió una mano en hombro a lo que se giro viendo a Nero

-ah? Me asústate Nero- suspiro el chico

-perdón jeje, sientes algo?- pregunto

-igual que antes solo restos de energía pero no la fuente de estos- dijo Elef para regresar al auditorio sin quitar la vista de la castaña e irse del plantel para regresar al apartamento

-entonces dices que unas chicas tienen mas restos de energía de tu hermana pero no encontraste a tu hermana?- resumió Dante mientras comía un pedazo de pizza mirando al joven peli negro

-así es, he de suponer que mi hermana no asistió, mañana regresaremos para encontrarla- ideo Elef

-bien al menos esto avanza rápido, así terminaremos mas rápido, por cierto de que mas proteges a tu hermana aparte de los demonios?- pregunto Vergil

-de un humano, un humano que quiere hacerse de los poderes que el inframundo confió a mi hermana, no se en donde este pero se que también buscan en todos lados con un extraño artefacto que encuentra energías oscuras como la de mi hermana solo espero que no la hayan encontrado antes-

-bueno ya es tarde yo me voy a dormir- dijo Patty tomando rumbo a su cuarto

-tiene razón es lo me…- Elef no termino pues se quedo callado con los ojos bien abiertos

-Elef?- lo nombre Nero mirándolo

-hay algo, esta cerca, Dante que hora es?- pidio Elef

-am… como las 12:15 porque?- respondió el de rojo

-puedo sentirla, esta cerca… hay un panteón cerca verdad?-

-ammm… Según Angélica si - respondió Nero

-debe de estar ahí- intuyo el peli negro

-que haría tu hermana en un panteón?- pregunto Dante pero no recibió respuesta pues Elef se dirigió a la salida siendo seguido por los 3 peli blancos quienes le siguieron el paso gracias a que son mitad demonios hasta llegar al panteón de donde provenía aquella presencia

Elef se adentro al panteón pero solo había silencio, solo se escuchaban breves ruidos de algo o algo en que daban saltos de tumba en tumba pero ligeros, miro entre las tumbas hasta que lo 3 peli blancos llegaron, se iban a quejar pero Elef les hizo un seña de que guardaran silencio a lo que obedecieron, caminaron entre las tumbas y arboles del lugar pues había muchos, finalmente el ultimo salto se hizo sonar y estaba cerca a lo que Elef miro al lugar de donde provino y vio una chica parada sobre una tumba, cabellos blancos como los rayos de luna con mechones violetas, vestido negro por arriba de las rodillas, tenia los ojos cerrados junto sus manos finalmente abriendo sus ojos violetas que no tenia luz ni vida solo sombra, su canto se hizo sonar por todos lados del panteón era un canción similar a una de cuna, hermosa y tranquila ( watch?v=a08EBTdiveI ) con forme avanzaba la canción unas esferas de luz salían de las tumbas cobrando una forma humana, eran almas que tenían los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus espectrales rostros pues disfrutaban de aquella hermosa melodía que se les permitía oír

-aaahhh que paz que tranquilidad, esa melodía va mas haya de hermosa- dijo un anima

-si, ya ni en vida pudimos disfrutar de una canción así- dijo otra

-disculpen, saben acaso quien es ella- pregunto Elef a las almas

-eh? Aaahhh tienes la misma aura que ella, desgraciadamente no sabemos quien es solo viene algunas noches a este panteón, eh se suponer que visita otros panteones- respondió el anima de una niña que miraba al chico mientras Dante atravesaba a la niña con su mano pero ella no se daba cuenta (solo imagínenlo xD y mas en versión chibi jajaja)

-solo viene algunas noches…- repitió Elef notando que la canción seso y salió de su escondite posándose frente a la chica- Hadia- dijo el joven pero la chica solo salto a velocidad alejándose del lugar siendo seguida por el pelinegro- Hadia! Porque!? Porque me ignoras!?- exclamo el chico, los 3 caza demonios siguieron su paso hasta que alcanzaron al joven quien corría agitado intentando alcanzar a su hermana

-te podemos ayudar Elef?- pregunto Nero mirando al joven

-traten de que se detenga, hagan no se algunas cortada en su pie o algo- dijo Elef

-vale ya nos encargamos- dijo dante acelerando el paso alcanzando a la chica quien aumento su paso al saber que estaba siendo alcanzada, el de rojo sujeto su espada haciendo una cortada en el brazo de la chica quien solo soltó un quejido pero Vergil corto por encima del tobillo haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo- bien ya esta, a ver nena porque no dejas que tu hermano se acerque?- pregunto Dante mirando a la chica quien intentaba levantarse del suelo pero no podía, solo miro al hombre sin expresión alguna en su rostro para después mirar a su hermano sin decir palabra alguna

-porque? Porque huías de mi Hadia?- pregunto el joven acercándose pero entra mas lo hacia la chica se alejaba arrastrándose por el suelo hasta chocar su espalda contra un tronco y el chico quedara en frente de ella- dime porque Hadia- Elef intento tocar la mejilla de la chica pero esta lo detuvo y un tornado se plumas negras se hizo presente haciendo que el peli negro retrocediera para cuando seso el tornado la chica estaba en la copa del árbol junto con unas alas negras entre un combinación de alas de ángel y un demonio, la chica emprendió vuelo alejándose del sitio, lo cazadores de demonios iban a ir de ella pero- no vayan, déjenla- dijo en seco el oji-azul

-que? La dejaras ir?- dijo Vergil viendo al menor

-esta herida eso la dilatara mañana pero también vi que traía un collar, una cruz de metal con cabeza de flecha así se nos facilitara la búsqueda- argumento el joven- además aquella chica tenia un igual, la chica que tenia mas restos de energía, tenia justamente uno igual…-

-así que era ella y aun así su aura la pudo ocultar para que no sospecharas de ella haciéndote creer que era solo una humana mas no? Vaya que es inteligente la niña- dijo Dante al ver al dios ser engañado tan fácilmente

-en verdad… bueno mañana por la tarde regresaremos a esa escuela para llevarla con nosotros- ideo Nero

-si pero no se porque huía de mi, sus ojos no tenían vida como si estuviera aun dormida, tal vez no recuerda nada del porque esta aquí en el mundo humano y solo viene a cantarle a las animas para sanar sus almas de puedan estar en paz- intuyo el oji-azul

-puede ser, bueno la buena noticia es que ya le encontramos y mañana regresamos a aquella escuela para recogerla mientras Elef le dice… bueno lo que le tenga que decir- formulo Dante mientras daba media vuelta para salir pero se detuvo en seco

-sucede algo?- pregunto Elef mirando al mayor

-que… ya olvide donde esta la salida- dijo volteando a ver al grupo quienes casi caen por la impresión y falta de orientación del hombre

-como que olvidaste la salida inútil!?- se quejo su hermano gemelo

-oye no tengo la culpa, por si no te haz dado cuenta este panteón en enorme y cualquiera se perdería y mas a estas horas de la noche!- se defendió Dante extendiendo los abrazos a sus castados pues si el panteón tenia un terreno demasiado amplio y cualquiera se perdería y mas por la cantidad de arboles que adornaban el lugar (hasta yo me perdería :v)

Después de media hora perdidos en el amplio panteón los 4 pudieron encontrar la salida del lugar para tomar camino al departamento donde cada quien tomo rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones y poder descansar. Solo los rayos del sol saliente lograron despertar al pelinegro que a duras penas se levanto de su cama y ponerse ropa para el día, fue al comedor donde solo estaban Patty y Vergil, con lógica los otros 2 aun seguían durmiendo como osos en hibernación

-Buenos días Elef!- saludo Patty con alegría al recién despertado

-Buenos días Patty- respondió al saludo el mencionado sentándose en la mesa mientras echaba una mirada a la ventana y luego a un reloj de la habitación, apenas eran las 8:30 de la mañana

-Aun te preocupa tu hermana cierto?- pregunto Vergil mientras cambiaba la pagina de su libro sin mirar al menor

-si, un poco, me preocupa la situación del porque actuaba de esa manera, pero tenia un cara asustada como si en su conciencia tuviera una pesadilla- respondió el de ojos color cielo

-tranquilo, hoy a las 2 de la tarde sabrás la verdad Elef no tienes porque preocuparte- alentó la rubia para despreocupar al chico

-si, es verdad muchas gracias Patty- dijo Elef con una sonrisa mas calmada

El tiempo paso y todo estaba tranquilo, a las 10 a.m. Dante y Nero fueron levantados de sus camas contra su propia voluntad siendo nuevamente levantados por Vergil para poder desayunar sin que a nadie le atravesaran una espada por la cabeza… literalmente, finalmente la hora llego, todos salieron del departamento tomando nuevamente rumbo a aquella escuela pero algo les pareció extraño pues había 3 camionetas negras fuera de la escuela, había 4 hombre vestidos de trajes grises cuidando las 3 distintas camionetas, sin mas entraron por una "vía alterna" la cual era saltar hasta los techos y entras sin ser vistos por alguien del plantel, Elef logro divisar a la chica a la que buscaba pero había varias personas que estaban examinando a los distintos alumnos con un extraño aparato electrónico que parecía captar energías ya sean negativas o positivas pero cuando examinaron a la castaña la maquina no detecto nada por lo que la dejaron y se fueron los hombres pues ya habían cumplido su trabajo en aquel sitio, la castaña tomo rumbo al 2do piso del plantel en el salón 5 en donde entro, Elef tomo el mismo rumbo que tomo la castaña dándole indicación a los 3 peliblancos de que se quedaran a fuera del salón, toco la puerta del salón llamando la atención de todo el grupo junto con el profesor de la clase, pues apenas habían tocado el timbre de inicio de clases

-umm… disculpe profesor me puede permitir a alguien del salón?- pregunto Elef con cierta timidez pues no le gustaba que todos lo miraran

-claro, a quien buscas?- dijo el profesor

-a ella si me lo permite- respondió Elef señalando a la castaña que estaba sentada con sus amigas y amigos de grupo a la cual todos miraron, la joven se levanto de su asiento para guardar sus cosas en la mochila y dejarla sobre la silla- em.. con tus cosas por favor- pidió Elef a lo que la chica solo asintió tomando su mochila y tomar rumbo a la puerta con todas las miradas del salón siguiéndola, Elef noto que la chica caminaba con dificultad y recordó que Vergil le había echo una cortada por encima del tobillo. La chica finalmente llego a donde Elef permitiéndole la salida- bueno gracias profesor!- agradeció educado el peli negro

-no hay de que- respondió el hombre volviendo a su clase captando nuevamente la atención del grupo, pero pequeños grupitos del salón comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido y las chicas sobre el joven pelinegro

Elef cerro la puerta del salón dando su atención a la chica que era vigilada por 3 peliblancos pero no parecía darles mucha importancia, Elef la guio a donde estaba el auditorio pues nuevamente lo había pedido para que ahí estuvieran sin ser interrumpidos por alguien del plantel, la chica se sentó en los asientos de enfrente mientras Elef se sentaba a su lado

-bueno para que me llamaron?- hablo finalmente la chica mientras dirigía su mirada a Elef

-primero que nada ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto Elef

-me llamaste sin tan siquiera saber mi nombre? Vaya… Me llamo Misia[1] y tu?- respondió Misia

-me llamo Elef, sabes que era lo que quería esos hombre de traje gris?-

-no, dijeron que era secreto lo que buscaban, porque?-

-porque ese algo eres tu, nena- dijo Dante quien se había sentado detrás de ella

-yo?- dijo crédula la castaña mirando raro al de rojo- no entiendo lo que quieren decir- especto la chica volviendo su mirada al peli negro

-me muestras tu tobillo, por favor?- pidió Elef

-como? Como lo notaste!?- dijo la chica pues ella era bueno fingiendo no tener heridas en sus piernas

-por el esfuerzo que ponías en caminar- respondió Elef

-o-ok- tartamudeo la chica quitándose el tenis y la calceta dejando ver su pie dañado el cual tenia una venda que mostraba un leve mancha de sangre

-sabes como te la hiciste?- pregunto elef mirando la venda ensangrentada

-la verdad no, para cuanto desperté ya estaba vendada lo bueno es que no mancho las sabanas- respondió la joven- solo recuerdo un sueño estaba huyendo de algo que me asustaba, pronto sentí que mi brazo había sido daño seguido de mi tobillo, no recuerdo-

-ósea que solo tuviste un sueño?- dijo Nero mirando a la chica quien solo se limito a asentir- bueno pues solo te diré que este par de hombres fueron los culpables de las heridas con las que despertaste- dijo sin culpabilidad Nero señalando a los gemelos Sparda los cuales miraron al crio con rencor

-el te hizo la del tobillo!- declaro Dante señalando a su hermano el cual ya lo estaba matando con la simple mirada

-ah? No lo logro entender, como me hicieron esas heridas mientras yo dormía… acaso soy sonámbula O.O- dijo la chica

-puede que si y puede que no ya que bueno, creo que una parte de ti es consiente mientras duermes y esa es la que te mueve hacia los panteones- formulo sabiamente Elef

-aaammm… creo que no termino de entender, yo mientras duermo hay una parte de mi que me mueve de sitio en sitio?- todos asienten- y esa parte es…?-

-una de cuando vivías en el inframundo- respondió de nuevo el peli negro

-el inframundo? ._. –

-asi es, resulta que este crio es tu hermano gemelo pero… lo admito no se parecen ni en los talones- dijo Dante viendo a ambos chicos

-es porque mi padre fue astuto y cambio su apariencia para que no la buscasen los demonios -_- cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?- dijo Elef

-aaahhh si cierto lo había olvidado, bueno como sea… si que fue astuto, como hacemos que se vuelva a parecer a ti?-

-hasta que la parte donde habita Hadia despierte por completo, por el momento el físico parece que ya se adapto al que tenia antes-

-eh!? Eso explica porque baje un poco de peso!- admitió la chica

-pronto serán tus ojos, de eso estoy seguro pero tu cabello se quedara así hasta que regresemos al inframundo-

-am… ok? ._. puedo volver a mis clases?- pregunto la chica

-me temo que no, ahora que te encontramos lo dudo, además los demonios son agiles encontrando tu presencia la cual despierta día a día, lo mejor es que vengas con nosotros- acordó Elef volviendo a ver a la chica

-pero has pensado en como decirle a mis padres!? O bueno los que me criaron en este lugar!?- exclamo la chica

-buen punto eso no lo pensamos- admitió el de ojos azules a lo que todos lo miraron crédulos, un dios que fue a la guerra sin espada, definitivamente no le dio ni tiempo de pensar

-pues lo mejor por ahora es que vayamos a decirles no crees "Elef"?- dijo Vergil al menor

-si, eh se suponer que si, en donde dices que vives hermana?- respondió con una leve risilla mirando a su hermana

- ya que, venga vámonos- dijo la chica levantándose mientras tomaba su mochila para salir siendo seguida por los demás

~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~

[1] bueno Misia es un nombre de origen griego que la verdad me gusto

Bueno el segundo cap. Espero les haya gustado :3 bye bye no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Chapter 3

La Danza de la Muerte

Cap. 3: no es un adiós, es solo un hasta la próxima

Todos tomaron rumbo al hogar de Misia, para cuando ella iba a abrir la puerta vio como un pastor alemán comenzó a ladrarle a sus acompañantes lo cual hizo que su madre saliera a asomarse quien era viendo a Misia quien solo intentaba callar al perro mientras sus acompañantes solo miraban, la mujer tomo de la cadena de castigo que tenia el perro llevándolo a amarrar para que la joven pudiera abrir la puerta sin dificultad dejando pasar a sus acompañantes

-¡puedo saber porque no estas en la escuela!?- exclamo la mujer haciendo que la castaña solo frunciera el ceño con enojo

-el te lo explica, a mi no me grites- respondió fría- Elef ella en quien me crio en este mundo, mamá el es Elef- presento la joven- el es Vergil- señalo al nombrado- Dante- señalo al de rojo- y Nero- termino señalando al de azul oscuro

-un placer- dijo la mujer recuperando la compostura al ver que su "hija" tenia compañía recibiendo un "igualmente" de todos

-venga entremos para que le puedas explicar lo mismo que a mi, Elef- dijo la Castaña abriendo la puerta de la permitiendo el paso a todos quienes tomaron asiento en el sofá mientras Misia solo se fue a cambiar el uniforme para salir con ropa casual y sentarse

Paso un buen rato en el que Elef estuvo explicándole la situación a la "supuesta" madre de Misia quien tenia los ojos como platos ante el relato del joven peli negro

-es una broma verdad?- dijo la mujer crédula

-no, no lo es- dijo Elef sin perder la compostura junto con su seriedad en el tema

-debe serlo, Misia es mi hija! Yo misma tuve el parto, bueno mas bien cesaría!, no puede ser hija de alguien mas niño, sal de la fantasía y vive la realidad, Misia no puede ser la hija del dios Hades! Ella es mi hija de sangre!- se exaspero la mujer

-mamá no te pongas así o te vas a poner peor, recuerda tu enfermedad- trato de calmar la joven a su madre

-como quieres que me ponga entonces!? Feliz!? No claro que no! No puedo creer que trajeras a estos locos aquí para que dijeras semejantes tontería, tu eres mi hija!- exclamo

-no es su hija, su bebé murió en el parto! Mi padre se encargo de eso cuando usted perdió la conciencia en la cesaría dándole a una enfermera a mi hermana para que ella estuviera a salvo de los demonios! No lo entiende!? Misia es mi hermana y quiera o no, la voy a proteger de esos seres y vendrá conmigo cuanto Hades diga!- exclamo Elef haciendo entender de una vez a la mujer quien abrazo a la castaña derramando lagrimas en el hombro de esta

-me temo que es verdad mamá, últimamente hay hombres raros que intentan buscarme para llevarme a quien sabe donde, mamá, por favor entiende recuerda que las aves salen del nido y los humano nos apartamos de los padres para poder hacer nuestras vidas o seguir el destino que nos espera- dijo la joven acariciando el cabellos de la mujer- sabes que te quiero y si me quedo alguien podría salir herido mamá- concluyo separando gentilmente a la mujer para mirarla a los ojos

-d-de acuerdo, se la encargo mucho, no dejes que nada malo le pase, Misia ve por algunas cosas, empaca y-y puedes irte- acepto la mujer aun triste por dejar lo que cuido por 14 años, la joven solo asintió sacando de una casa de juguetes de cuando era menor una mochila roja con negro que decía "ROCK MUSIC" y la de escuela tomando dirección a su cuarto para empezar a guardar lo que fuera necesario

-gracias por entender, prometo cuidarla aun si tengo que morir en el intento- dijo Elef, la joven no tardo en salir de su cuarto

-me voy a despedir, vuelvo en un momento- dijo la joven dejando la mochila en el sofá tomando regresando de done vino, tardo unos 15 minutos considerando que tenia a 2 supuestos hermanos que la cuidaron y guiaron en el camino quien salieron a acompañarla por ultima vez, todos los presentes se despedían, incluso Misia se despidió de sus mascotas y de una tumba donde estaba un perro con quien creció y la cuido. Tomo todo para dirigirse a la salida dando un ultimo vistazo a su familia- esto no es un adiós… solo es un hasta la próxima…- dijo tomando a atención de todos e irse…

~~~~~~~~~~continuara~~~~~~~~~~~

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA lo se capitulo corto pero importante y algo triste, espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente y algo un poco inesperado, dejes comentarios! Sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir con esta historia! adiós!


	4. Chapter 4

La Danza de la Muerte

Cap. 4: La mentira lleva al castigo

Todos llegaron al departamento, este estaba a oscuras, las cortinas fueron remplazadas por cortinas negras que no dejaban entrar la luz del sol, "no estaba Patty aquí?" pensaron todos menos Misia quien prefirió no preguntar nada, cerraron la puerta silenciosamente, fueron rumbo a la habitación donde se suponía que estaba la pequeña rubia, al entrar solo un linterna iluminaba el lugar dejando ver a Patty atada en una silla con cinta canela en su boca quien se asusto al verlo, intento gritar algo pero la cinta lo imperito, varios pares de manos se posaron sobre las bocas que cada quien junto con un pañuelo y todo se volvió negro

POV MISIA

Desperté al poco tiempo, mi cabeza me dolía ¿en donde carajo estoy? Me pregunte a mi misma, estaba en una habitación con paredes acojinadas, todo era blanco, la puerta era de acero, podía calcular que tenia un grueso de 5 cm. esa puerta lo cual lo hacia casi irrompible, intente caminar hacia aquella puerta pero no pude llegar, vi que mis pies estaban encadenados y menos mis manos no las podía mover, tenia una camisa de fuerza que me lo impedía, casi me quedaba como aun vestido, me quedaba por encima de las rodillas, acaso ya me tomaron por loca? Acaso aquellas persona me mintieron, no, no creo vi como todos caían inconscientes antes que yo, espere unos 15 minutos y alguien entro a la habitación, era castaña oscuro al igual que sus ojos, llevaba un traje negro, solo me miro fríamente.

-¿¡Quién eres y que carajo hago aquí!?- exclame a la mujer, estaba furiosa

-Mi nombre es Angélica pequeña mocosa, no me creo que tu seas quien guarde tan grande poder- dijo sin perder su frialdad, esta maldita me tenia encerrada contra mi voluntad, podía sentir la ira correr por todo mi cuerpo, quería quitarle la cabeza y dársela a los perros de la calle

-¿¡que coño quieren!?- volví a exclamar

-queremos tu poder, el poder que todos anhelan para así hacer nuestro cometido- me respondió cortante sin quitarme la mirada de encima

-nunca lo va a tener!- note como mi cabello dejaba de ser castaño para pasar a un color blanco y algunos mechones violetas- te hare pasar tu peor pesadilla sino me dejas ir de aquí!- amenace, la habitación se vio envolvía en oscuridad, ya ni la puerta o las paredes se veían, solo la mujer era lo único visible en la habitación, se via confundida y un tanto asustada, JA ahora resulta ella paso de lobo a cachorro asustado.

END POV MISIA

POV ELEF

Desperté en un habitación completamente blanca, tenia cadenas en pies y manos ¿Qué diablos paso? Solo recuerdo a Patty amarrada en un silla y después tono se volvió oscuridad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Fernando

-que? Que paso?- le pregunte

-no me hables con tanto facilidad mocoso, ahora que gracias a ti y esos idiotas de medios demonios encontraron a Hadia no te necesitamos, ni a ti no a los descendientes de Sparda- me dijo enojado, ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-no, no te entiendo ¿¡que quieres decir con eso!?

-que todo fue un mentira Elef, así de fácil, todo fue mentira, o de proteger a tu hermana y mantener al mundo en paz TODO FUE UN MENTIRA CON TAL DE QUE BUSCARAN A HADIA, HIJA DE HADES Y PROTECTORA DEL GRAN PODER DEL INFRAMUNDO!- me exclamo Fernando, pude ver locura en su mirada, sin pensarlo apreté mis puños a tal grado que clave mis uñas haciendo que comenzaran a sangrar, me habían engañado, engañado por humanos!? Que asco, lo quería matar pero no me encontraba en condiciones de atacarlo o tocar un solo pelo.

Se escucho como una de aquella puertas de acero se rompían, o cual llamo la atención de Fernando quien salió a ver, no me moví solo escuchaba todo lo que pasaba haya fuera, solo gritos y variedades de disparos haciéndose sonar por todos lados, otra puerta de acero se vio arrancada, y otra mas, quien estaba haciendo semejante escandalo!? Escuche un grito de Fernando quien estaba de seguro frente a la puerta de la habitación, un breve charco de sangre se hizo presente por debajo de la puerta la cual fue abierta dejándome ver a Vergil, no estaba manchado de sangre pero en cambio su espada si, me que anonadado por lo que veía, Vergil entro cortando las cadenas sin que yo me hubiera dado cuanta ¿tan veloces podían llegar a ser los descendientes de Sparda?

-que esperas? levántate Elef, aun falta tu hermana- me dijo Vergil sacándome de mis pensamientos a lo cual me levante y salimos de la habitación, pronto nos alcanzaron Dante y Vergil frente a la habitación- la encontraron?- les pregunto Vergil

-no, no la hemos encontrado, me parece que la tiene en algún punto oculto en todo el edificio- respondió Nero

-yo he de suponer que la tienen en la planta subterránea- dije haciendo que todos me miraran

-planta subterránea?- dijo Dante mirándome fijamente

-si, hay una planta subterránea oculta en este edificio, pero hay que ser rápidos o algo le podría pasar a Misia- die emprendiendo camino a la entrada de dicha planta subterránea la cual habían escondido bien, pues estaba detrás del retrato de alguien que ya había fallecido

Entramos y bajamos las escaleras hasta que llegamos, solo sentí una gran energía, he de suponer que era de Hadia, comenzamos a correr entre los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual su acerco se había oscurecido intente tocarla pero mi mínimo tacto me quemo por lo que sabia que Sara estaba haciendo algo dentro de la habitación así que solo tenia que esperar

-que pasa Elef?- me pregunto Dante

-algo me imperito entrar, es la energía de Misia, no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar- le respondí con calma

- y si le paso algo?- dijo Nero con preocupación

-no lo creo, ella solo puede usar la energía a esta magnitud, supongo que a Angélica le están haciendo pasar su peor pesadilla o incluso una ilusión- respondí- lo mejor es que busquemos a Patty ella también esta en el edificio-

-yo voy por ella, ustedes mientras esperan- dijo Dante pues note que había una estrecha amistad entre ellos, casi similar a la de un padre con su hija, mire de nuevo la puerta de la habitación, Misia por favor no hagas una tontería o algo peor

END POV ELEF

NORMAL POV

Todos guardaron un eterno silencio esperando a que lo que estuviera pasando dentro de la habitación terminara, solo se escuchaban golpes contra la puerta y quejido de dolor por parte de Angélica quien rogaba por salir de la habitación, finalmente todo el ruido seso al igual que la capa de energía que bloqueaba el paso a la habitación, Elef opto por abrir la habitación encontrando a Angélica tirada en suelo, su cuerpo no se movía parecía que Misia le arranco el alma, se giro viendo a la castaña quien estaba dormida recargada en la pared, parecía inofensiva a simple vista, estaba tranquila con ambos ojos cerrados, Elef la tomo en brazos al modo princesa para salir de la habitación tranquilamente mientras la castaña hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano buscando protección lo cual saco un leva sonrisa al peli negro.

-¿ella esta bien?- pregunto Nero viendo al joven

-si, solo esta dormida debe ser por la cantidad de energía que uso, ya que aun no se acostumbra a el- respondió tranquilo Elef sin apartar su mirada de la chica

-bueno, es hora de irnos, Dante ya se debió de haber perdido en el edificio junto con Patty- dijo Vergil emprendiendo camino a la salida siendo seguido de Nero y Elef, al poco tiempo Dante los encontró en los pasillos junto con Patty, Elef noto unos maletines que tenia Dante en manos

-y esos maletines?- pregunto curioso

-ah? Ah esto resulta que me los encontré y bueno resulta que esta era la supuesta "paga" por los servicios antes de que nos encerraran y ya sabes- respondió Dante con simpleza

-al menos con ese dinero podremos volver a casa- dijo Nero

-pero, lo mejor es que volvamos por la cosas para poder irnos sin problema- aconsejo Vergil siguiendo su camino siendo seguido por lo demás

Finalmente todos salieron del edificio en silencio y tranquilamente, tomaron una de las llaves de las camionetas del lugar pero poder irse, Misia seguía dormida mientras seguía siendo abrazada por su hermano, Elef noto que aun llevaba la camisa de fuerza pero era mejor no quitársela por el momento pues en cuanto los encerraron la despojaron de su playera pero ya era mucho problema. Finalmente llegaron al edificio donde Patty se encargo de deshacerse las negras cortinas del departamento y tirarlas, mientras los demás comenzaban a guardar sus pertenencias en maletas. Para cuando terminaron notaron que la castaña ya estaba despierta mirando por la ventana, las cintas de la camisa de fuerza estaban desatadas, Elef solo se acerco a donde ella pero Misia no le tomo mucha importancia

-porque?- dijo en leve hilo de voz captando la atención del peli negro- porque los humanos son segados por la avaricia de querer conseguir poder?- concluyo la joven sin apartar la mirada de la ventana

-no lo se, así es su naturaleza, nadie la logra entender, ni siquiera yo como un dios- respondió Elef

-ya veo, es triste ver como los humanos se pudren de su interior hacia afuera, así como una manzana que tiene una impecable cascara pero cuando la muerdes te das cuenta de que esta podrida, nunca entendí a los humanos aun sabiendo que conviví entre ellos, Elef cuando será que podre regresar a casa?-

-no lo se, es algo que solo el destino decide, además tenemos que irnos, tienes que estar a salvo en otro sitio, hay demonios y humanos buscándote por todos lados, nunca pensé que esto volvería a pasar- dijo Elef mirando a si hermana quien solo se giro a verlo

-volver a… pasar?- repitió lo dicho por su hermano- que quieres decir con eso Elef?-

-con el tiempo lo sabrás Misia, por ahora lo mejor es que nos vayamos con Dante, Vegil y Nero, es mas seguro estar con ellos además de que también fueron engañados por Fernando y Angélica, tu mochila esta junto a mi equipaje, venga tenemos que irnos ahora- dijo recibiendo un "si" de la joven quien tomo rumbo hacia la salida.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Continuara~~~~~~~~~~~

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero poder tener tiempo para escribir los demás QwQ la verdad es que es escaso el tiempo que tengo libre pero bueno el intento cuenta, mil gracias a ustedes hermosas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, THANKS! Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, hasta la próxima BYE—BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

La Danza De La Muerte

Capitulo 5:

Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde entonces, Misia y Elef han optado por quedarse en el Devil May Cry con Dante y Nero, Vergil iba de vez en cuando para poder hablar con Elef de temas en común, Nero casi siempre era molestado por el mayor como de costumbre mientras que Misia aun hacia el intento de adaptarse al la nueva forma de vivir que tendría desde ahora, la mayor parte del tiempo dibujaba cosas que veía en sus sueños ya que le eran curiosos lo seres que veía en ellos; como demonios y seres provenientes del mismo averno lo cual le era preocupante a Elef ya que esos en si era los seres que la quería asesinar. Era otro día en el local, todo era silencio mientras solo una par de ojos cafés estaban abiertos sin poder conciliar el sueño, la joven propietaria de esos ojos opto por levantarse y mirara por la cercana ventana de su habitación por donde solo se veían caer pequeños trozos blancos caer, era invierno y en ese país en donde la nieve cae en aquellas fechas.

-que… bonito…- murmuro para si misma la castaña que veía la nieve caer y cubrir todo de un hermoso blanco como si las nubes hubieran bajado a la tierra y cubrirla con su blancura. La joven solo sonrió al ver como caía copo por copo, tomando la decisión de quitarse la pijama y ponerse ropa abrigada de colores oscuros para preservar el calor*, tras ponerse una botas negras bajo a la 1ra planta del edificio, al ser temprano nadie en el lugar estaba despierto por lo que no hubo problema para ella.

Ya fuera del local disfruto de como la nieve caía a su alrededor por lo que prefirió salir a dar una vuelta hasta el parque y apreciar el paisaje que los dioses le otorgaban en ese momento, para cuando llego todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad ya que apenas eran las 7:30 am y solo pasaba gente que se dirigía a sus trabajos y no llegar tarde, la menor prefirió quedarse sentada en una banca cercana y poder disfrutar de toda aquella calma que se podía apreciar en ese mismo momento, el paisaje era hermoso, todas las ramas de cada árbol cubiertas de blanca nieve al igual que el suelo por lo que la joven dio un suspiro de agrado y paz ante lo que sus oscuros ojos presenciaban pero su paz fue interrumpida por otra presencia cercana, Misia giro la mirada a donde provenía dicha presencia y vio a una mujer de hermosa apariencia; cabellos negros com la noche, piel parecida a la porcelana mas fina, labios de un rosado gentil pero sus ojos eran de un color llamativo ya que parecía ser verde pero también ambarinos, vestía un abrigo negro con mayones blancos y unos botines cafés haciendo destacar su dulce apariencia, la menor se levanto de brinco pues a pesar de la inocente apariencia sabia que no podía confiar en nadie además de sentir una energía amenazadora provenir de aquella mujer.

-vaya pero si no eres tonta como para saber que no debes acercárteme- rio la mujer viendo de reojo a la chica- pero… no te le pareces, tienes restos de energía pero pareciera que no eres ella- dijo seria mientras miraba los ojos de la castaña que era de desafío y amenaza si se acercaba- no, no eres ella tu ojos no se le parecen- concluyo

-al menos se puede saber a quien buscas, tu aspecto es el de un ángel pero en el fondo se que no lo eres- intuyo Misia sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-bien te lo diré ya que veo que tu puedes saber de ella, busca a una chica llamada Hadia ¿le conoces? Para que me entiendas ella es igual a ti solo que sus ojos si de un color violeta muerto- dijo la mujer

-puede ser, y que te hace pensar que te diré?- sonrió la menor de un manera arrogante

-pues que si no me dices no tendré mas opción que deshacerme de ti- dijo mientras de un extraño portal salía lo que parecía ser un tridente de considerable tamaño pero con aires demoniacos- así venga, dime le has visto o le conoces!?- amenazo la mujer apuntando con dicha arma a la castaña que ni se inmutó del acto

-mmm… déjame pensarlo, no se si a Hadia le gusten las visitas matutinas…mmm… no a mi parecer le son irritantes así que porque no regresas por donde viniste y dejas de molestarme, además aun tengo cosas que hacer- aconsejo Misia mientras se daba la vuelta pero el tridente en su dirección solo hizo que inclinara su cabeza para esquivarlo

-te que dicho que me digas donde esta!- exclamo exasperada

-de parte de quien?- bromeo la menor- así de ti, dime quien eres y tal vez lo reconsidere-

-me llamo Achlys* y tu?- se presento aun enojada la mujer

-bien Achlys, soy Misia pero… también soy conocida como Hadia primogénita del dios del inframundo, Hades y la persona a la cual buscas- se presento Misia

-tu? Hadia? No me lo creo no te le pareces ni en un pelo-

-aahh si cierto olvide que estoy usando mi forma humana, sorry ahorita lo arreglo- dijo mientras hacia que sus ojos se volviera de un violeta muerto- listo ahora si me crees?, bien ya me viste, ya me fui- dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta para tomar de nuevo su camino al Devil May Cry pero nuevamente fue detenida por otro ataque-es que acaso no se cansan, ya son 27 y contigo 28 en solo 3 míseras semanas, hazte un favor vete de regreso al infierno- aconsejo la castaña

-nunca, tu sabes la razón de porque estoy aquí y para matarte y reclamar lo que mío por derecho- volvió a exclamar volviendo a atacar pero esta vez un onda de energía la mando a volar por culpa del escudo de la ahora Hadia quien se giro, su miraba cambio, ya no había ni luz ni vida reflejada en esos ojos violetas, solo había sombras y seriedad.

-te dije que te fueras, me molesta su simple presencia en mi espacio vital, así que como dije hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí AHORA!- ordeno y de igual manera el tono de voz cambio de sarcástico, arrogante y bromista a serio, frio y directo así como su mirada

-no me voy a rendir, como dije vine po…- no termino su frase al ser interrumpida la castaña

-por lo que te pertenece?- rio la chica- a nadie en este mundo le pertenece este poder que me fue confiado, por ello no permitiré que ningún ser sobre natural me lo arrebate- dijo- y por ello te doy la oportunidad de que te largues- ofreció Misia sin quitar su semblante serio

-tks… maldita-"solo despertó la esencia de Hadia quien duerme en su interior, de ahí en mas no pero aun así me tomo por sorpresa ese echo de que esta mocosa resulto ser Hadia, la Primogénita de Hades, diablos si fue capaz de repeler mi ataque significa es fuerte aun teniendo un cuerpo mortal y no el de una diosa" pensó para si misma Achlys- de acuerdo, me iré… por ahora pero no dudes en que voy a volver y obtendré lo que me pertenece, Hadia hasta la próxima- se despidió la mujer desapareciendo de la vista de la oji-violenta que no mostro ninguna emoción

-no es humana pero tampoco un ser sobre natural, aun así es fuerte en espíritu pero no en cuerpo, admiro esa fortaleza, lo mejor es volver antes de que aparezca otro ser- se dijo así misma Hadia para tomar camino al local donde de seguro Elef la estaría esperando por salir sin su consentimiento.

El transcurso fue tranquilo para la joven que iba recuperando su color de ojos cafés, para cuando llego se encontró con Vergil que apenas iba a entrar al local pero se detuvo al ver a la joven llegar a caminata tranquila

-ah? Buenos días Vergil- saludo la joven con una sonrisa al hijo mayor de Sparda

-Buenos días Misia, no deberías estar dentro?- cuestiono Vergil

-debería pero no estoy, además se me hace bonita mañana como para salir a caminar, ya si me regaña Elef el problema será mío así que no tienes que preocuparte jeje- sonrió Misia imaginándose el sermón que le dará su gemelo, para ser el menor era muy estricto para su edad, se escucho un suspiro de Vergil

-a veces te pareces a Dante, igual de terco y desobediente- comparo Vergil

-vamos que seria de la vida sin un poco de riesgo! Además soy mil veces mas ordenada que Dante el ni su cama sabe hacer!- se defendió la joven a lo que se escucho un "como que ni mi cama se hacer!?" proveniente del local a lo que la joven se alarmo poniendo sus pelos de punta.

La chica quedo completamente en blanco tras escuchar ese grito, di definitivamente no debió de haber gritado, "Vergil maldito mira en lo me metiste" pensó para si misma, la puerta del local se abrió de golpe dejando ver al adulto vestido de rojo a lo que la chica giro su cabeza entre cortamente para mirarlo mientras Vergil solo veía la escena

-haber Srta. "que seria de la vida sin riegos" donde quedo su valemadrismo?- pregunto con burla Vegil recibiendo una miraba de muerte por parte de la castaña

-haber explícame eso Misia! Como que ni mi cama se hacer!?- exclamo Dante

-que? Quieres que mienta!? Por si no lo sabias me enseñaron a no mentir y eso hago, solo soy honesta!- se defendió la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos como si fuera obvio por lo que Dante se puso rojo tanto de vergüenza como de enojo pues ¿Cuándo había ella entrado a su habitación?

-ahora si, si no son lo demonios seré yo quien te mate!- grito abalanzándose sobre la chica comenzando una pelea que en perspectiva se veía infantil.

Nadie iba ganando ni perdiendo, Dante estaba encima de la joven mientras ella jalaba se sus platinados cabellos tratando de quitárselo de encima mientras Dante intentaba inmovilizarla mientras daban vueltas por todo el piso que literalmente parecían niños peleando, por lo que Vergil solo dio un suspiro mientras masajeaba su sien sentándose en el sillón del lugar viendo a su gemelo y a la menor pelear como si sus vidas dependieran de ello

-oigan si van a hacer eso estas las habitaciones del segundo piso!- se oyó otra voz, todos giraron y vieron a Nero que estaba en las escaleras con un sonrisa picara, a lo que Misia y Dante se miraron entre si notando su posición, Dante estaba entra las piernas de Misia mientras ella intentaba empujarlo, ambos se pusieron rojos al verse en un situación tan comprometedora, justo cuado se iban a levantar…

-que esta pasand…- era Elef quien ahora se asomaba pero no termino su frase al ver a su hermana y a Dante en esa posición quedo en blanco pero reacciono rápidamente- AHORA SI DANTE! VELE DICIENDO ADIOS A ESTE MUNDO!- exclamo Elef mientras sus cabellos se volvían blanco con mechones violetas oscuros [[Hermano Celoso Mode: ON xD]]

-e-espera Elef e-esto no es lo que tu piensas!- justifico Dante alarmado ante el enfado del hijo de Hades

-como que no es lo que pienso!? ESTAS ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE MI HERMANA MAYOR Y ESO YA ES SOBREPASARSE!- volvió a exclamar el joven de cabellos blancos y violetas mientras bajaba las escalera con un aura tenebrosa

-t-tranquilo Elef enserio no es lo que piensas!- esta vez dijo Misia intentado evitar la muy segura muerte del hijo de Sparda a lo que Elef la miro detenidamente pidiendo una explicación con a simple mirada- lo que pasa es que Dante y yo estábamos peleando por una discusion sin sentido y bueno no nos dimos cuenta de nuestra posición hasta que Nero no grito y bueno… lo que importa es no hay razón de matar a nadie ni nada ok?- explico la joven mientras se quitaba a al hombre de rojo de encima suya y levantarse

-vale, te salvaste solo porque mi hermana te salvo el pellejo pero para la próxima no creas que correrás la misma suerte- amenazo Elef recuperando su color de cabello normal

-Elef- llamo su hermana

-que?- respondió mirándola

-no hay necesidad de amenazar a nadie ok? u.ú – aclaro Misia

-agh ok- se quejo/acepto Elef mientras cruzaba sus brazos como sino hubiera otra opción

Tras todo aclarado Nero no aguanto la risa por la escena que había presenciado mientras Vergil solo leía un libro pasiblemente ya que poco le importaba lo que hiciera su hermano, el tiempo transcurría tranquilamente, Elef y Vergil leyendo un libro sin decir palabra, Nero y Misia escuchaban música para matar el tiempo de silencio y Dante estaba Danteando; es decir durmiendo como siempre hace. El silencio se vio interrumpido por una mujer de cabellos negro azabache por encima de su cuello y de ojos bicolor entrar al local recibiendo la atención de todos menos de Dante que estaba mas que dormido.

-Hola Lady!- saludo con una sonrisa Misia

-Hola Misia- devolvió el saludo la mencionada con un sonrisa

-que te trae por aquí Lady?- pregunto Elef mientras bajaba el libro que estaba leyendo

-lo lógico, le traigo un trabajo al holgazán de Dante- respondió mientras veía al mencionado dando un suspiro al ver que este dormía a lo se acerco a donde este estaba para patear la silla haciendo que este caiga al frio suelo despertando- venga levántate holgazán que te traigo trabajo- ordeno la azabache

-y que ese no es el trabajo de Morrison y Enzo?**- respondió mientras sobaba su ahora adolorida retaguardia- pero bueno de que me quejo, dime de que se trata y veré si se me da la gana hacerlo- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.

-no tienes remedio- suspiro Lady- resulta que hay unos demonios que están haciendo un total desastre cerca de la ciudad, la paga es buena para ser un simples bichos salidos del infierno- dio la información

-si son solo unos bichos tu sola podrías contra ellos sin problema alguno- dijo Dante

-mira que te ayudo y te reúsas, tienes idea de cuanto me debes? Anda de ser un holgazán y ponte a trabajar que aun me debes!- volvió a ordenar la mujer

-vale, vale pero deja de gritar es odioso y mas cuando uno apenas se va levantando- dio un bostezo para tomar a Rebellion junto con Ebony e Ivory

-puedo ir? Estoy aburrida =.=- pidió Misia mientras ponía en pausa el reproductor de música

-no- dijo Dante tomando camino a la puerta

-jump amargado- se limito a decir mientras se iba a su habitación para ver con que entretenerse- si me buscan estoy en mi cuarto dibujando o cualquier otra cosa- anuncio mientras desaparecía de la vista de todos.

-se puede saber porque esta enojada?- pregunto Lady

-por nada en especial, suele ser así cuando se aburre- respondió Elef.

-pero si apenas la conoces de 2 semanas- dijo Nero alzando un ceja

-y ese tiempo es bastante para saber su muchas caras y actitudes Nero, me sorprende que aun no la conozcas del todo- dijo mirando al peliblanco menor- no te preocupes e seguro si esta dibujando en uno de los muchos cuadernos que trajo-

-o se fue con sus amigos atreves de un portal- insinuó Vergil si quitar la vista de su libro

-lo dudo, su presencia sigue aquí- dijo Elef volviendo a su lectura- además dijo que solo regresaría si era necesario y cuando mas convenga ya que se pone sola en un total peligro ya que hay demonios que ya están en esa posición para matarle, así que lo dudo- dijo sabiamente mientras sonreía

-bueno como sea, nosotros nos vamos aun hay trabajo pendiente cuídenla si sucede algo como ya es costumbre- dijo Dante sin tomar importancia de lo que pasaba para salir del local

-je… bueno nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió Lady para también salir del local

Ambos al salir del local Lady monto su motocicleta y Dante de la misma manera se monto un moto que tenia en un garaje para salir en la dirección indicada por la de ojos bicolor hasta llegar a un territorio que parecía estar completamente desolado pero no se veía viejo ya que recientemente fue abandonado por culpa de los demonios que invadieron el lugar , aun había breves rastros de la sangre de la gente que no tuvo la suerte de poder salvarse de aquellos seres que ahora ocupaban el lugar como suyo.

-vaya, vaya tanto embrollo hicieron esos malditos? No me creo que sean solo unos simples bichos- dijo Dante mientras miraba a su alrededor

-yo tampoco me lo creo para ser bichos, son de los bichos grandes- rio Lady

-y parece que no somos bien venidos-

Y de cierto modo no estaban solos ya que varios demonios escondidos entre los escombros comenzaron a salir y otros no pero eran notados por sus ojos que brillaban de un intenso color rojo, tenían un apariencia desagradable ya que tenían un forma humanoide su piel de un morado grisáceo, sus colmillos era grandes, largos y afilados como la hoja de una espada. Sin dudar mas los seres dieron el 1er ataque hacia los cazadores de demonios quien no tardaron en sacar las armas para empezar el enfrentamiento, no paso mucho para que todos estuvieran muertos salvo uno que aun se mantenía a distancia.

-vaya creo que es el único demonio con cabeza como para no meterse- rio Lady viendo al demonio que se mantenía a una larga distancia para comenzar a retroceder de poco en poco.

-oh no, ni creas que de aquí sales vivo- dijo el albino mientras apuntaba al demonio a la cabeza disparándole pero antes de el la bala lo tocara el demonio reacciono esquivándola y salir corriendo apoyándose de sus manos y piernas cual animal- diablos-

Ambos cazadores siguieron al demonio hasta llegar a lo que era una construcción de mayor tamaño que las demás en la cual el ser entro, tanto Dante como Lady también entraron, la casa estaba echa un completo desastre, alfombras rotas al igual que los cuadros colgados en las paredes de la casa, algunos muebles rasguñados por las garras que poseían los demonios, ambos corrieron hasta donde el demonio busco refugio de una habitación en la cual parecía ser la única que tenia luz, cuando entraron vieron que era la única habitación que no estaba echa un desastre ya que estaba completamente limpia, ni un solo rasguño, pudieron divisar al demonio que esta postrado frente a un sofá de alto respaldo color verde mientras el pasa manos era prácticamente echo de oro.

-nunca pensé que ustedes llegarían hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo- dijo un voz femenina mientras una mano se asomaba a acariciar la cabeza del demonio como si se tratase de un perro.

-dinos quien eres! Anda muéstrate!- ordeno Lady mientras apuntaba con un arma hacia el sofá, haciendo que la figura solo se levantara de su asiento mostrando a una mujer de cabellos azules oscuro, con un suéter con cuello de tortuga blanco, pantalones negros y y botas color caleta por arriba de los tobillos, piel pálida y ojos entre ambarinos y verdes- venga dime quien eres!- volvió a ordenar la azabache

-si tan interesada estas… te lo dire, mi nombre es…-

~~~~~~~~~~~~CONTINUARA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hola bajen las armas! *aparece usando a Dante como escudo*

Dante: que diablos hago aquí?

Autora: protegiéndome

Dante: y porque debo?

Autora: mm… si me proteges te compro una pizza de 80 x 50 cm. Vale?

Dante: de acuerdo me convenciste, anda a lo que vienes

Autora: bueno antes que nada perdón por no haber publicado en todo este tiempo, cuando 2 mese? Bueno ni idea pero de verdad lo siento, solo que no tenia tiempo libre como para escribir y también por falta de inspiración por lo que tuve que estar leyendo bastante novelas y fic para mínimo sacar algo de inspiración, pero bueno aquí ya esta el capitulo o además ya había aclarado que suele ser tiempo indefinido cuando subo un capitulo por la escuela, y ahora si quiero salir bien en mi taller tengo que hacer un gabardina xD (como la de dante de DMC2 oh yeah!)

Bueno muchas gracias a ustedes las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y también a abigail villafae por apoyarme a seguir la historia :') como sea hasta la próxima, les deseo un hermosa prox. Navidad y Año nuevo (claro si es que no publico e.e antes) anda despídete Dante!

Dante: bueno adiós a todos; un beso y un abrazo a las fans y un apretón de manos a los hombres ;) (uno nunca sabe) hasta luego!


End file.
